


Experimentation

by loginistaken



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: M/M, aw yeah gloryholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginistaken/pseuds/loginistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty introduces Emmett to something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> When I get home from vacations, I sit my ass down and write dumb smut.
> 
> (also i REALLY hope gloryholes were invented around this time i swear i did some research)
> 
> I can't say I'm super confident with this! Like I can't write little Emmett for shit and I'm pretty sure this thing is out of character to the point where it makes you want to puke. Hopefully it's a little okay though!

“C’mon, Doc..-aah, Emmett. There’s gotta be an easier way to get the hooch, right?”

Marty could hear Emmett tucking away his pencil and notebook. The fact that he was so nervous to do something as steal some illegal beer, let alone snoop around in this “soup shop” was kind of hilarious. And in a way, kind of cute. He tried to keep his tone light and encouraging, but it wasn't really helping, as far as he could see.

Whatever idea they had to steal the booze at first didn’t work out as planned. The whole knocking-on-the-pipe didn't work at all, and sneaking into the kitchen was obviously not a good idea without making a giant racket. A second door into a hallway filled with cobwebs was their next bet. If anything, it was their _only_ bet. It was shady and dangerous, but Marty was so desperate, he honestly didn't care what they did at this point, as long as the drill could be put to use.

Emmett was obviously against the idea, even with some friendly persuasion. 

“I don’t know, Harry. As much as I would like to complete this rocket project, I highly doubt Kid Tannen’s thugs will be pleased to see us speaking around.” His voice was a whisper, eyes wide with apprehension. “I’m not sure grabbing a few barrels of illegal alcohol is worth having the ever-loving life beaten out of me.”

Marty sighed.Doc needed to be out of jail tonight, and yes, he was willing to sneak around in a 1930’s, gangster-run speakeasy to find it. Compared to the other things he’d done in his life, snooping around with a little chance of getting beaten to a pulp wasn’t all that bad (well, there were other outcomes to this situation, but marty wouldn't bring that up). He peeked behind his shoulder, just to make sure Emmett hadn't run off on him. If it wasn't for the fact that Marty was playing off of this idea that he was some science hotshot looking for a new invention, this wouldn't be happening.

Despite his friend’s discomfort, he didn’t stop walking. “It's not all that bad. It's for science, right? One of these days I bet you’ll be stealing stuff like plutonium for your experiments, y'know?” Behind him, Emmett let out a rather loud ‘ _pffft!_ ’ Marty didn't quit there, though. “Listen, scientists gotta explore boundaries! Take a risk or two Emmett! How are you ever gonna do that if you don’t have a backbone?”

There was a moment or two of silence between them. “...I suppose so, but _plutonium?_ Honestly, Harry! What maniac would go stealing such a dangerous element for a silly science experiment?” Emmett didn’t seem to notice Marty’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “I quite like not being a glowing mutant, thank you very-”

A pair of footsteps echoed down the hall; a door closing nearby was suggesting unwelcome company. Marty could just hear voices, talking quietly but growing closer all the while. Marty had just enough time to usher a pale-faced, frozen Emmett a little more down the hall and into a nearby bathroom, pushing him into one of the stalls. He really hoped they didn't have to go to the bathroom, because the two of them balancing on top of a toilet seat probably wouldn't work out that well.

They stood there for what felt like hours, listening for a telltale creak of the door opening, or a range of similar voices from outside. Minutes ticked by, and nothing. Sweet silence.

“...okay, I think they’re gone. You ready to go back out?” There wasn’t an answer at first.

When Marty turned around, he almost burst into a flurry of giggles. The bathroom wasn’t entirely disgusting, but obviously there wasn't someone there every day to clean up the dirt from the floor. Emmett clutched his notebook close to his chest, nose wrinkled as he observed the state of the stall they were in. “You would think a speakeasy would at least bother to keep up appearances, even in the bathroom. Dirty floor, dim lights, holes in the stalls-”

Emmett drawled on. Marty nodded along, half listening, just about ready to leave when he followed Emmett’s gaze. He seemed to be fixated on a large hole in the stall.

A gloryhole.

Oh, _Jesus._

“U-uh, right. Let’s just, ah, go." Then, more to himself, he mumbled, "They even got gloryholes around here. Seriously...?”

Emmett paused. “Glory- _what?_ ”

Jesus Christ, _Emmett._ “It’s a gloryhole, Emmett. You know.” How did the Doc grow up to be who he was? Emmett was sheltered. Marty rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to his shoes so the scientist wouldn’t notice the blush that was creeping up his neck. “Guys use it to get...you know. Blowjobs. From, ah, people on the other side.”

“A what? You, you mean oral-?”

“ _Yeah_ , yeah Emmett, I mean, it's what you think it is!”

“What? How can they even see? If, if they’re...” Marty looked up just in time to see a deep blush spreading across Emmett’s cheeks. Holy _shit_ though, was that cute. “-receiving, how do they see their partner?”

His face was burning. Could Emmett see? “They don’t know who it is, Emmett. They just stick... _it_ through the whole and a stranger sucks. That’s the gist of it.”

“So it’s completely anonymous?”

“Well, yeah. Some guys find it hot, I guess.” How red was his face right now? Marty could even feel his ears blushing. “Not knowing who’s doin’ it and all.”

Here was little Emmett Brown, revolted by the state of the bathroom, terrified of the idea of gangsters finding them sneaking around in a speakeasy, but he was completely enthralled by the concept of a gloryhole. Emmett eventually looked back down, like he was trying to picture how the process happened. “Jesus, Emmett. If you’re so curious about it, you should actually try it.”

Marty had been kidding when he said this. Strike one.

Emmett’s head snapped up, looking to Marty with wide eyes. “Have you?!”

“What? N-no, no! I’ve heard of ‘em.”

“Have you ever wanted to try?”

Where was this going? “Jesus. W-well yeah, I guess.”

Silence. Marty knew the best thing to do was walk out and keep searching for this hooch, because they were seriously running out of time. Talks about gloryholes and experiences with such wasn’t helping Doc break out of jail. 

That being said, there was also something about the idea of Emmett standing against the stall with a raging hard-on poking through the hole that was absolutely mouth watering. Add Marty himself on the other side, and holy shit _did you have yourself a deal_. The fact that this attraction to an idea like that coming out of nowhere would surprise Marty, if he wasn't thinking about it all of a sudden. He seriously, seriously needed to go.

But Marty’s mouth opened before anything else could happen. “Why, you wanna try, or…?” Strike two.

Emmett was quiet, but that was a good enough answer. Marty sighed, butterflies fluttering inside of him, and rubbed the back of his neck for a second time. Butterflies were suddenly fluttering around in his stomach. Before he could tell himself otherwise, or think logically at the least, he nodded. He turned and left the stall, walking over to the next. 

“U-uh, Harry?” Emmett’s voice echoed through the bathroom. Kneeling down, Marty could see him standing there with the little view the hole provided. Emmett eventually bent down enough to peek through. Marty gave him a nervous smile, and a wave. “Oh.”

Marty felt awkward. Maybe a little embarrassed. But something inside of him was actually looking forward to this. “Right. Okay. So, ah, just…come on in, I guess.” A part of him wished that Emmett didn’t know who was over here, because this was already looking like a disaster. If he ever talked to Jen like this in the future, he would end up staying single for the rest of his life. “Pool’s open.” _Marty, stop._

There was a pause on the other side, and Marty was afraid he fucked it up. How he would manage to walk out with his friend (if they would even be friends again) after this? He was about to say 'fuck it' when he heard something zip from the other side. Oh god, this was really going to happen. The butterflies in his stomach came back with a vengeance.

He bit his lip as Emmett stuck his cock through the hole, and _hello._ He was already half-hard, and that among itself was enough to take his breath away. Marty leaned forward and gave the tip of his cock a little kiss, his tongue flicking the underside of his crown. On the other side, he could hear Emmett gasp lightly.

Marty had no idea how in the hell to give a blowjob; he saw plenty in porn though. Once or twice he imagined someone sucking him off when spending a night to himself, but any legitimate experience was beyond him. The small whimper that Emmett gave suggested that the few actions he had attempted were a good start. Maybe the key to this was to just touch the places he knew he liked, and just imagine what it would be like to have a mouth around it instead?

Good enough.

He took Emmett in his hands, moving up and down, massaging the flushed skin gently. On the other side he heard Emmett sigh, let loose a little moan. Marty could feel his hard-on growing in his grip, throbbing oh-so gently, and he was suddenly aware that his pants were becoming a little too tight. His fingers gently brushed along the underside, hardly even ghosting, and Emmett let out a moan that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Marty dotted kisses along his erection, sucking here, sucking there. Soon enough Emmett was fully hard, the tip of his cock a furious red, the blush trailing down to the base. Marty was hardly aware of his other hand trailing down his stomach and to his pants, rubbing the growing bulge that was starting to strain.

“ _Mmm,_ Harry.” Emmett let out a shaky sigh when Marty took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently on his skin. Emmett was pressed up hard against the bathroom stall. If it wasn’t for the wall, Marty could imagine him thrusting into his mouth. The very idea made him moan, sending little vibrations up Emmett's cock with a luscious result. “A-aah. I, I - _god_ \- I...” Whatever he was trying to say, he didn’t finish.

Marty put his one hand up against the wall, willing himself to take in a little more of Emmett’s cock, sucking him past the crown. Just a little more...he bobbed his head back and forth, his hand moving over what part of Emmett he couldn’t take. Marty could hear him on the other side whimpering, moaning, mumbling sweet somethings under his breath the longer he continued.

It hardly took long at all. “H-Harry. Please, I can’t-”

He pulled away for just a moment, the taste of Emmett lingering on his tongue. “Marty.”

“mmmh...Marty?”

“Yeah. Just call me Marty.” And with that he took young Doc into his mouth, giving him a long suck, before pulling his head back and letting his tongue dip into the slit.

The sudden twitching on his tongue told Marty more than enough. He pulled away, hands tugging on Emmett’s erection as he came, unable to hold back a moan himself when he heard gasps and sobs of pleasure coming from the other side. Once he let out Marty's name on a languid moan, and Marty's cock jumped in his pants.

Emmett stayed there for a moment or two after his orgasm, his cock twitching cutely in the air. Marty smiled and kissed the tip before moving away and wiping some of the sticky stuff off of his cheek. With a pleased sigh, Emmett finally pulled himself out of the hole. 

“M-my. That was...I, I can’t even believe-...! Harr- I mean, uh, Marty....Are you okay?”

Marty managed to get himself up on shaky legs, trying to undo his own zipper as quietly as he could. If he kept himself in his pants any longer, he was going to go insane. He bit his lip as he pulled himself out, a hand placed gently against the base. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of his cock, and he smeared it over his shaft.

“Y-yeah. Fine. Just, just give me a minute or two, okay?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Are you…?”

His hand slid down his erection, now nice and slick, and he moaned. “Yeah.”

Marty was barely aware of something fumbling on the other side of the stall. A few fingers poking through the gloryhole surprised him. Emmett’s voice rang through the bathroom.

“An eye for an eye, I suppose. May I?”

There was something about Emmett’s wording that bothered him, but the idea of his fingers even touching him was enough to make him whimper. He let his cock glide through the hole, his hips touching the stall. “If you don’t want to you don’t- _aah, shit!_ ”

A warm hand gently gripped his engorged shaft, quickly creating a rhythm that sent his mind reeling. He moaned, long and languid when a thumb rubbed against the underside, his hips pushing against the wall. His eyes slid shut, his forehead resting against the stall. “You don’t - _god_ \- you don’t have to use your mouth if you-” Just when he said that, something hot and wet enveloped the head of his cock, and Marty’s knees almost buckled. “ _Fuck!_ Aah, Emmett-”

The pleasure suddenly disappeared; Emmett had pulled away. Marty could have cried, and he almost did when he heard the reason why. “Watch your language!”

His hips pushed against the wall, hard-on straining, his body aching for that wonderful feeling to come back. “O-Okay, okay! I’m sorry Emmett, I’m sorry. Just _please,_ a little more. I’m, I’m really close-”

A hand gripped the base of his cock, twisting gently as Emmett’s tongue dipped into his slit. A warm tongue lapped around the head, followed by a mouth. He could feel his flushed erection being tugged on gently, and he whimpered.

Marty looked down, unable to see nothing but his hips pressed hard against the wall, not seeing what Emmett was doing but feeling it instead. A warm hand gripping his shaft, a hot mouth sucking gently on the head of his cock, never going further than that but a tongue lapping around the ridge compensated for that and more. His hips rolled, his cock gently moving in and out of the other's mouth. The pleasure started to build way too soon, and it was all he could do to keep from slamming his hips into the wall. “E-Emmett...oh God, _aah,_ s-stop, stop!”

Thank God Emmett pulled away then, muttering a little ‘huh?’ just as Marty came. He bent his knees, moans quickly turning into whimpers as his orgasm came in powerful waves. Marty’s breath vanished from his lungs, his legs quivering. He was breathless when it was all over, the aftermath settling in quick, pleasant pulses.

It took him a little while to get his bearings, finally gathering enough sense to tuck himself back in his pants and stagger out of the stall. There he came face to face with a blushing Emmett, his face almost as red as his hair. Marty forced himself to at least say something, because _wow_. “God, Emmett. How…?”

A grin curled Emmett’s lips in the cutest way. “I’m a scientist, Marty! A good scientist has to experiment, doesn’t he?” He leaned in, his breath tickling Marty’s ear. “I gotta grow a little backbone, don’t I?”


End file.
